


Role

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Finland's only there briefly yup, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, also it's more beta/omega dynamics i guess, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas wakes up and the smell hits him immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen an omegaverse fic with an Omega and a Beta in a relationship, only Omegas and Alphas and how heat is just ~so perfect~ for both of them, so naturally I decided to cough one out, just to experiment. I don't really know all the dynamics with the Betas because they're not so often talked about, so I just kind of threw in my own ideas. uvu;
> 
> p.s: Den is a really cute Omega ok. 

Lukas wakes up and the smell hits him immediately.

He doesn't really know what it is, aside from the fact it's heavy and maybe a little sweet, but it's suffocatingly thick, and he clears his throat a little as he sits up in bed, and only then does it click.

Because there is Matthias, writhing and huffing and trembling, and Lukas knows without a doubt that he is seeing an Omega in heat, right before his eyes.

It might have been enough to drive him crazy, if he was an Alpha, but he's not. He can't smell the full effect of Matthias' pheromones as the Beta he is, and even though it might be considered an attractive sight, what Lukas sees is a little more concerning than anything; given, he has never seen what heat does to an Omega, not ever in his life.

Matthias makes a noise that sounds like a cry he's trying to choke down into a sigh, and Lukas gently shakes at his shoulder, which makes Matthias jump a good few inches. Surprised, he quickly takes his hand back, and does the best thing he knows how to do-- stare.

He tries to think of school, even though he's nearly twenty-five and hasn't had a health class since he was sixteen. But he's never dealt with something like this-- his parents are Betas as well, no help there-- and he frowns as Matthias writhes and gasps into the pillows.

He doesn't really know what to say, so he awkwardly asks, "That bad?"

" _Yes_ ," Matthias gasps, squirming and huffing and growing into a bigger mess by the second; it's kind of sad to watch, being that Lukas isn't quite as turned on as he could be if he were an Alpha. But his instincts, rational as can be, tell him he needs input, needs someone who actually _knows_ something about this to tell him what Matthias needs, and he comes up with a good solution.

"I'm gonna make a call-- hold on for a second," he says evenly, surely, patting Matthias as he gets up from bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and heading out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, sighing at the first breath of fresh air this morning.

He dials up Tino; they're decent friends, at least, and Tino's a mated Omega, so he figures Tino is the best source of information he can get to. It's early, and he feels a little bad when Tino answers with a small yawn away from the phone, asking a sleepy, "Hello?"

"I need help."

Tino sits up a little, Lukas hears it. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Matthias woke up in heat this morning."

A pause. "Why are you talking to me now, then?"

Lukas is surprised with the tone Tino uses, like he's angry on behalf of Matthias, who’s horny beyond all reasonable belief and can't form a coherent sentence in the slightest. "What?"

"Did he shoo you out or something? Why aren't you helping him?"

Lukas looks at the bedroom door, and if he listens hard enough, can hear Matthias panting. "I'm not sure what to do for him--"

Tino sighs, loudly. "Did you let him make a nest, at least?"

Lukas is silent, and Tino groans in frustration.

"That's the very _least_ you could let him do! Tell him to!" A surprised pause from Lukas before Tino adds strongly, "Now!"

So Lukas puts the phone to his chest, ducking back into the bedroom. Matthias is still a squirming mess under the covers of their bed, and Lukas leans close to speak to him. "Go ahead and nest, if you want to. Here's fine-- make it comfy."

Matthias scrubs a hand over his face as he nods, swallowing loudly as he moves to sit up a little, kicking the covers off himself. Only then do they both notice the mess of slick between Matthias' legs, and all over the sheets, and Matthias keens his upset. He reminds Lukas of a small child, in that way.

"I--I didn't-- it was--"

Lukas shakes his head, since Matthias trying to explain why he’s doing what he’s doing is ridiculously moot. "Stop. I'll get more sheets for you," he promises, and leaves to do just that, cradling the phone with his shoulder to speak to Tino again.

"What now?"

"Is he comfortable?"

Lukas gets two sets of sheets from the closet. "He's getting slick everywhere--"

"It's fine. Does he have _anything_ there?"

Lukas frowns, unsure of the question before he understands, and blanks, even stopping in his step as he tries to think. He's not sure if Matthias keeps anything around for times like this, which are few few and far between-- he’s never had a regular cycle, Lukas knows, ever since they were teenagers. He's also never even seen Matthias go into heat (only had to suffer the extremely intimate details of it), never had to help him. He voices this, and Tino sighs quietly.

"Go sit with him for a bit, then. I'll be over--"

"You really don't have to," Lukas quickly tries to assure, because he's not sure how much more  uncomfortable this can all get. That and he wants to save Tino the trouble, and Matthias the embarrassment.

But Tino's silence is strong, foreboding, and Lukas knows he's not going to win, so he sighs. "I'll leave the door unlocked," he finally relents, knowing that Tino knows better than he, and that Tino isn’t about to leave Lukas in charge of a situation he knows nothing about.

"Great!" Tino chimes. "I'll be there soon!"

And he hangs up. And Lukas is left alone, with Matthias once more.

He brings the sheets to Matthias, fairly surprised when he walks in on Matthias touching himself. Not that it’d be the first time, certainly, but it seems very wrong for Lukas to watch in the current moment. He has a hand on his cock and fingers jammed up inside his slick hole, whining and whimpering about how it's not enough, it's _really_ not enough.

Lukas clears his throat, and Matthias snaps his head up to look at him, not embarrassed from the looks of it, but instead upset, desperate. He slowly takes his hands away from himself as Lukas sets the sheets on the bed quietly.

"If-- if it helps," Lukas tries to encourage, but he feels weird, like a desperate voyeur, asking for action to observe. He can’t be turned on by Matthias’ misery, not of this sort-- it’s too weird.

Matthias shakes his head very quickly, though, sighing loudly as he makes work with the sheets and pillows shoving them into a wrinkled mess until he seems it fit to nestle into, still panting and whimpering, still very uncomfortable. It’s a little odd, how he seems to just _know_ what he’s doing as he shuffles the pillows around and balls up the comforter, but Lukas doesn’t stop him, only lets him make himself comfortable.

"If you--" Lukas starts again.

"No," Matthias grunts, rubbing his face into the bed. "I-- _this_ ," he sighs, settling down.

Lukas watches him for a long minute, frowning. He wants to sit beside him, maybe offer him a little comfort, but he knows he shouldn't just hunker down in Matthias' space, especially now.

"Can I come in?" He asks, very softly. Matthias looks to him quickly, eagerly nodding and holding open his arms, making a soft noise of want at him.

Lukas obeys.

He moves to sit down, letting Matthias wrap his arms around him shakily, pulling him down to lie with him. He grinds a little against Lukas, but that's nothing bad; Lukas might feel a little out of place, sure, but he's not anywhere on the level of discomfort Matthias is at. He lets him wiggle and stifle noises of upset against him and the bed.

Lukas waits. Matthias is miserable. They cling together, waiting for Tino to bring rescue, whatever it may be.

* * *

 

Tino arrives somewhere around a half hour later, slamming the door behind him as he calls out for the two of them. Matthias is still panting and whispering about just how bad it is, he feels like he's going to throw up if he's not stuffed to the brim soon, and Lukas feels a little guilty distangling himself from the Omega, trotting out to find Tino in the hall.

Tino's nose crinkles when Lukas approaches. "You reek."

Lukas sighs, because he is very aware of that; then again, he’s not as good with smelling as Omegas or Alphas, so Matthias’ scent may be, in fact, very unappealing, to some.

"What did you bring?" He gestures to the bags in Tino's hand.

The short Omega smiles, holding out the plastic bag to Lukas generously. "Scent packs. And just a few other things." He winks, and Lukas has no problem guessing what's being handed.

"There's a, ah," Tino tries to say Lukas takes the bags from his hand, peering inside curiously. His eyes widen, and Tino makes a little giggle, tucking his hair behind his ear. "It's sort of like a... little improvement," he says as Lukas pulls out a very phallic-looking sock, eyeing Tino wearily.

"It, uh, knots," he says with quite the blush. "You put it over--"

Lukas nods, and Tino sighs gratefully with a shy little laugh. "Good then! I'll leave you to it."

Lukas quietly thanks him, fairly embarrassed to take a bag of sexual materials, and Tino shakes his head. "I knew what you two were getting into when you started going steady-- it's been awhile since he's gone into heat though, hasn't it? Probably a couple of years I'd guess."

Lukas nods quietly, looking to the bedroom door when he hears Matthias whimper-- he knows he's touching himself, and apparently Tino does too, because he makes a little sigh of sympathy as he looks to Lukas.

"Call me if you need anything else, okay? I'm happy to help!"

Lukas nods again, and Tino sees himself out with a little wave. Taking a deep breath, Lukas turns to head back to the bedroom, a little less surprised when he sees Matthias pumping his weeping cock with one hand, the other curled into a fist that he bites on, to stifle himself.

“I have some things for you,” Lukas tries to offer, but what might normally make a non-heat-driven Matthias hop up and smile, Matthias drops his hand from his mouth, groaning out a loud, sharp noise that actually makes Lukas jump a little. If he wasn’t watching him, Lukas might have mistaken it as a yell.

But, he figures he doesn’t need to try and explain useless information to Matthias, who looks very near to crying with his need (again, as he had burst out into tears a little earlier about how bad it hurt to be so empty). He digs into the bag, pulling out one of the little scent packets. They work through friction, like the little camping heating packs that Matthias likes to use when he has terrible cramps during his period, so Lukas quickly rolls the packet in his hands, coughing at the strong, heady scent once it hits him.

However, when it hits Matthias, he _wails_.

“ _Please_!” He cries out, literally _cries_ , because when Lukas tosses the packet to him on the bed, he sees the tears rolling down his cheeks, and if he wasn’t very turned on before, he’s feeling nothing but silent concern now; it’s a little frightening to see Matthias so desperate, his face red from all his whinging and pleading.

Lukas tries to hurry with a few more of the scent packs, rubbing them quickly in his hands before smoothing them into Matthias’ little nest, watching him roll around in the rich, strong scent with loud, upset whimpers of need.

“I need-- I _need--_!” He whines out, looking to Lukas. His chest is heaving and he’s shaking with his emptiness. Lukas eyes how wet his thighs are, completely messed with his slick.

“ _Wait_ ,” Lukas says, with a little more force than he meant to (lest he make Matthias cry in his current state with sharp words). But, when he waits for Matthias to wail and whimper, he’s surprised to see Matthias shut his mouth for probably the first time ever, and Lukas feels a little dumb; of _course_ he’d listen to a command like that-- an Alpha would be barking him around as he fucked Matthias senseless, able to sate him, unlike Lukas--

He fishes out his faux-cock from the bag, thinking about how much he’ll owe Tino for it, for everything. It’s a nice model (Lukas knows, because he’s very much considered buying one himself, usually late at night when he’s thinking too much about stupid Matthias) in the sense it’s not cheap plastic he has to inflate with a hand pump at the base, rather it’s a bit more like a thick condom that expands due to friction, almost like a knot would swell inside as an Alpha orgasms.

He strips, as Matthias had asked him to do the night before, because he always likes a little extra nightly nookie before they sleep, the perverted moron, and Matthias watches him, his hips grinding firmly into the bed as he eyes Lukas hungrily.

Lukas has to work a little, just a little, to get his cock to liven up a bit (which mainly consists of calming down and thinking about how _good_ he’s going to fuck Matthias, even if it involves a little bit of extra help) in order for him to slide into the faux-cock slip, making sure it fits comfortably.

Finally, he looks to Matthias, squaring his jaw before pointing a finger at him in a “move it” type of direction. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Matthias scrambles to obey, pressing his face down to the bed and lifting his ass up high. Lukas moves onto the bed behind him, tracing his slick hole with a finger, listening to Matthias very literally sob out for him, for release and to be full, to be absolutely stuffed.

“Please-- _please_ , Luka,” he sniffles against the mattress with a shuddering sob. “Oh, _Gud_ , please!”

Lukas readies his cock at Matthias’ entrance, rubbing against him a few times, watching Matthias’ hips needily jerk back, trying to impale him on Lukas’ cock faster, to fill himself up. But, Lukas finally pushes in, sighing at how hot Matthias feels around him, while Matthias yells into the bed, a muffled scream of “ _Oh_ , **_yes_**!”

He doesn’t mean to start off with as rough a pace as he does, but Matthias is eagerly canting his hips into him, showing Lukas exactly what he needs, and Lukas complies. He leans forward, over Matthias’ back, to both bite loving marks into the sides of his neck and shoulders and also to grab his cock, fisting it to the downtempo of his thrusting into him.

Matthias is rendered an absolute fucking mess, but it’s much more enjoyable this time around, because Lukas is _helping_. Matthias sobs out his name, a million little clips of things like “s _o good_!” and “ _more_!” and “ _fill me_!” as Lukas fucks him, hard and fast.

Because Matthias is so wet with slick, each buck of Lukas’ hips into him is accented with a wet _smack_ of skin on skin. It’s so filthy, but it’s so good, and Lukas quickly begins to feel a heavy heat in his belly, his cock twitching in eagerness inside Matthias. They’ve never had sex like this, nothing this absolutely raw and instinctual, but it’s good, it’s so _very_ good, and it’s in this moment Lukas can understand why Alphas and Omegas seem so compatible-- it’s fate for them to belong like this, and Lukas feels rich to even have this experience.

Even though Lukas is close, Matthias makes a sobbing moan and cums into Lukas’ hand, his insides squeezing around Lukas’ aided cock. He chokes out a grunt at the tight feeling, sits up on his knees to grab Matthias’ hips and drag him back over and over, fucking him hard and raw until he finds his release-- and, to his surprise, realizes that he and Matthias are trapped together like this, held intimately by the faux-knot that has swelled inside Matthias’ clenching hole.

Matthias is panting, high-pitched, but he’s not whining and crying anymore, instead making little hums of delight when he has the breath. Lukas, with very little skill, moves the both of them to lie down on their sides, still connected, and presses his face to the back of Matthias’ neck, his arm coming to reach around Matthias and rub his chest gently, feeling his heartbeat return to a normal pace.

“I should ‘a said somethin’ last night,” are the first words Matthias mumbles with his face pressed into a pillow, and Lukas smacks his chest lightly in response.

“It’s not a bad thing. I know you can’t help it-- I’m not stupid.”

Matthias laughs a little, reaching back to pat Lukas’ hip in turn. “Didn’t say _that_. Just feel kinda bad, makin’ you deal with me when I couldn’t keep a hold on myself. I kinda felt it comin’ on last night, too, but I couldn’t tell for sure, since it’s been a while.”

Lukas tisks at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! I am _mid-heat_ , that’s _rude_.”

Lukas makes a little snort. “Everyone knows you’re mid-heat. Didn’t you hear Tino come in earlier?”

“What?” Matthias asks, looking over his shoulder. “No! Oh, my God-- he didn’t see me all desperate and needy and stuff, right? Oh, my _God_ , I tried not to get too bad but--”

Lukas shakes his head, and Matthias sighs in relief, before he asks curiously, “What was he here for, then?”

“He brought stuff for you-- us.”

The Dane hums in reply, reaching a little bit to grab one of the scent packets, sniffing at it and sighing quietly, as if the scent has provided him some physical comfort. Lukas bitterly thinks of rubbing those packets all over himself, feeling stupidly jealous of something that isn’t even a physical human _being--_

Matthias cuddles back against him, though, before he can relay his jealousy via pinch to Matthias’ chest. He pulls Lukas’ arms around him, holding them around his middle and hums, stroking his thumb over Lukas’ arm.

“Thanks for takin’ good care ‘a me,” he says, honestly and warmly, lifting Lukas’ arms to kiss the backs of his hands before settling them around his waist again, comfortable in his hold. Even though Matthias is big, bigger than him, he snuggles into him nicely (though, Lukas’ cock held fast inside him might have something to do with that as well).

Lukas mumbles something akin to “you’re welcome” against the back of the Omega’s neck, but Matthias presses on, just as the blabber-mouth he is.

“Really though! Not a lot ‘a Betas would put up with something like, uh, _that_ ,” he stammers at the end with a hint of embarrassment that Lukas is surprised with, seeing as Matthias has done plenty of embarrassing things in his life; granted, maybe not as shameless as jerking off with someone else in hearing range, though.

“Well,” Lukas drawls, rolling his eyes as he nestles close, “I suppose I really _am_ stuck with you now, if I wasn’t already before.”

“Don’t make it sound so bad!” Matthias answers with a grin over his shoulder. “How great is it that you don’t have to be effected with my heats, right? And it’s good for me because you’re real sweet, when you’re not tryin’ to keep up your poker face all the time.”

Lukas shifts uncomfortably; he doesn’t voice how much he thinks an Alpha would be better suited with the instincts to take care of Matthias when he goes into heat like this, nor does he mention how alienated he feels in regard to all the scents and marking and whatever else Alphas and Omegas merely look to their instincts to understand. He doesn’t voice this because he doesn’t want to distress Matthias mid-heat, he’s not a sadist, but Matthias must have some stupid Omega-instinct for realizing when Lukas is keeping his thoughts in his head (where _normal_ people keep them, unlike Matthias), and he turns his head a ways to look at him.

“I’m happy. Are you?”

Lukas looks fairly surprised-- Matthias is full of surprises today-- and, before he can give a sarcastic answer, he nods, honest, and Matthias is all smiles again.

“You better sleep while you can,” Matthias warns as he settles back down, his ankles tangling between Lukas’. “Since you’ve _probably_ got a half-hour before I’m all stupid and gross again.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth of Matthias. “You’re always stupid and gross, idiot.”

“Shut up and sleep!” Matthias laughs, and Lukas maybe smiles a little into the skin between his shoulder blades, comfortable to do just that.


End file.
